Paroween 4
by rocker95
Summary: Michael Meyers stalks two sisters, Rae Corti and Jacie Thompson-Harris as they encounter constant reminders of how Michael Myers should've been in Halloween III, tons of laughs and at the same time, terrifying as hell. Based on 1987's Halloween 4.
1. Parodies Of Scenes 1 to 8

Paroween "4": The Intro Of Michael Meyers

More pleasure. More gore. Very very funny. I lied about not having a sequel.

Chapter 1: Parodies Of Chapters 1-8

Pearl Jam- Black

October 30, 2007. (9 years after Paroween "3")

A Shaddonfield, Indiana farm was silent and windy. A tractor had a stuffed doll on it with a green pumpkin head. A sign read "Victory Lives...But Evil Lives Forever!".

Night.

It was a stormy and rainy night.

As an ambulance peeked over a hill, a cow with the words "I survived a twister" written on its side crossed the road.

"Michael Meyers..." said a doctor in the ambulance.

"Who is this band?" asked a nurse.

"Pearl Jam." said the doctor.

"I hate this band." said the nurse.

Michael clenched his fist.

"Will you please change the channel!" shouted the nurse.

The driver changed the channel.

Michael grabbed her face and slammed it against the wall.

Someone on the side of the road had a sign that read "Finally, a good story without a freakin' witch season!"

House.

A little girl looked outside at an ambulance.

Her step-sister walked out and sat beside her.

"Rae, do you love me like a sister?" asked the girl.

"Jacie, we're not sisters." said Rae. "But that doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Sure it does." Jacie pouted.

Jacie looked outside and a golden retriever was taking a shower in the rain.

"HEY!" he shouted.

Jacie shut the curtains.

"That was extremely weird." said Rae.

"True." said Jacie.

Upstairs.

Jacie sees Michael over and over again, screaming.

October 31, 2007. (Halloween, dipshit!)

Shit's Grove Sanitarium.

Dr. Malcolm Loonis walked the halls to the front desk.

"Where did they take Michael?" asked Dr. Loonis.

"They transfered him last night." said the desk person and got a call. "Yeah, and pick up some donuts on your way." he said to the person on the phone.

Dr. Loonis began making his way to the ambulance wreck.

"Loonis!" shouted the desk person.

Ambulance wreck.

"Here's not here." said Dr. Loonis. "He's gone."

"Well, no shit!" said a cop.

Dr. Loonis walked up the hill.

"Where are you going?" asked the cop.

"Shaddonfield." said Dr. Loonis. "That's where Michael is going. I need to get there before he kills the innocent people."

"His body could've been thrown from the ambulance." said the cop.

"He is surely on his way to Shaddonfield." said Dr. Loonis.

At a gas station, Michael Meyers was of course walking inside while someone was fixing a vehicle.

"Hey, motherfucker!" the guy said. "Bring me a fucking wrench and a sandwich!"

Michael went over to him and grabbed him.

"Say cheese!" said another guy with a camera.

Both smiled as their picture was taken.

Michael stabbed the guy to death.

Outside of the gas station, Dr. Challie was being chased by the Michael Meyers fan mob.

Dr. Loonis arrived at the gas station.

"Damn witches!" said Dr. Loonis. "I wish they'd go to Hell! They fucking made me late!"

Dr. Loonis went inside to use the phone.

Broken chairs, papers, broken glass and cords lined the floors.

In black graffitti, a wall read "Witches are assholes!"

Dr. Loonis tried to get on a phone, but the line was cut.

"Shit!" said Dr. Loonis.

Jacie's school.

"Where's your costume, Jacie!" taunted a kid. "Jacie's uncle is the boogeyman!" 


	2. Parodies Of Scenes 9 to 12

Chapter 2: Parodies Of Chapters 9-12

Jacie and Rae had made it to the Fuckin' Witches Halloween store.

Rae talked to her boyfriend, Grady Loonis.

"Jacie needs a costume for Halloween." said Rae.

"Okay." said Grady.

Jacie was walking by the Halloween masks.

Each place had labels of what masks went where and three mask places were completely empty. There were a green pumpkin, an orange witch and a purple skull. By the looks of it on the label, they were made by a company called Golden Leaf.

"Grady, didn't you say you guys had to take masks off the shelf?" asked Rae.

"Yeah." said Grady.

"Why?" asked Rae.

"Some psycho bastard named Curtis Kovall created them expected to try to sell them and letting innocent people die in 1998. We just now found this out three days ago." said Grady.

"You know that has nothing to do with Michael Meyers?" asked Rae.

"Who said it does?" asked Grady.

"No one." said Rae.

Jacie looked for costumes and found an orange and silver clown costume.

"Rae, I've found the perfect costume!" said Jacie.

A mask that said "Fuckin' Witches" on the forehead was taken off the shelf and put on by Michael Meyers.

A TV screen in the Halloween aisle turned on by itself and read "Son of a bitch!".

"Rae, come over here!" said Jacie. "This machine just called me a son of a bitch!"

Rae came over.

"You probably just saw a mask and it scared you." said Rae.

"What?" asked Jacie.

"I dunno." said Rae. "I'm just supposed to say that line."

Night.

Jacie raked off a plate onto another.

"Okay Jacie, we'll be back." said Mrs. Corti. "Where's Rae?"

"Right here." said Rae.

"We'll at Witches Fuckin' Suck Diner." said Mrs. Corti.

"I want you two to have fun tonight." said Mr. Corti. "Make sure Jacie's in bed before 9:40."

"Alright." said Rae.

"Bye." said Jacie.

"See ya!" said Mr. Corti.

"Good luck!" said Rae.

"Good luck?" asked Jacie.

"Well." said Rae.

Jacie smiled as Rae shut the door.

"Go get your costume." said Rae.

Rae walked into the kitchen and saw two people with a clown mask, blue shirt that says 'I LOVE MICHAEL', blue jeans and black boots on. There was a girl and a boy. The girl had a guitar around her neck and the boy had a microphone in his hand.

The girl put her arms on the guitar and the boy held the microphone up to his face.

Boy sings: "If I cut you, you will bleed so that I will be excited I just want to kill you...Die, it will please me. Every single day. It would please me to see you on the ground. Die, just die! I'll stab you with a knife and leave it there all night, alright! Just die! Just die!"

The boy got out a knife and Rachael escaped from it.

Rae called Grady's house.

"Hey, is Grady there? He's not? Okay. Tell him to drop by."

A Golden Leaf commercial came on and played its theme in metal.

"Fuckin' fuckin' Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, fuckin' fuckin' Halloween, Golden Leaf!"

"Fuck you too, Curtis Kovall!" said Rae, turning off the TV. "Damn witches! Come on, Jacie! Let's go get candy!"

Upstairs, Jacie had just put on her mask.

"Come on, Jacie!" said Rae.

"Come on, Rae!" said Jacie, coming out the door. "I thought you said you were ready!"

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" said Rae, coming out the door.

The two walked down the stairs and walked onto the road and saw someone in a hockey mask on.

"Would you take that stupid Mason mask off!" said Rae.

"Relax." said the guy. "I got you the new blood. Hold out your hand."

Rae held out her hand.

The hockey masked guy put a black tube in her hand that read "The New Blood". Rae hit him in the face with her powers and walked off.

"Ow!" shouted the hockey masked guy. "Mason lives! I'll always know what you did last summer!"

"Fuck you!" shouted Rae.

Michael Meyers walked upstairs and flipped through pictures. There were pictures of Michael and Nory hugging and smiling. Then, there were pictures of Jacie and pictures of Nory and Jacie. 


	3. Parodies Of Scenes 13 to 15

Chapter 3: Parodies of Scenes 13-15

Dr. Loonis walked into the police station.

"I need to speak with Sheriff Dourif right away!" said Dr. Loonis.

"Well, you'll have to a long ways." said an officer. "He's retired."

"Who's the sheriff now?" asked Dr. Loonis.

"I am." said a sheriff. "The name's Sheriff Starr."

"Sheriff Starr, I'm Dr. San-"

"We know who you are." said Sheriff Starr. "It's very unlikely to forget your name."

Dr. Loonis's cellphone rang.

He checked the message and it said "I'll always know what you did last Halloween."

He thought back.

"No, you dumbass! You were trying to make sure Michael Meyers wasn't alive! I love him!" another message said.

"Listen, Jacie Thompson-Harris and the Corti's are in trouble. You've gotta get this town on alert and get to the Corti's house!" said Dr. Loonis.

Power plant.

1901 by Phoenix played as Michael Meyers danced strangely toward the electric guy.

"This isn't funny!" said the electric guy.

"Yes it is." said the boy with Michael's clown mask, blue shirt and blue jeans on, stabbing the guy in the back and threw him on the ground without the knife.

"Fuck you, love Michael." said the girl with Michael's clown mask, blue shirt and blue jeans on.

"Let's go, Michael." said the two.

Michael followed them and threw the guy on the electric box along the way, which shorted the power.

Trick or Treat.

Jacie and Rae knocked on Rae's best friend, Kathleen Starr's door.

Kathleen gave Jacie candy when Rae saw Grady was in the house.

Rae started walking away.

"Hey Jacie!" said one of the kids from school. "Cool costume! You wanna come with us?"

"Yeah, sure! Thanks!" said Jacie.

"Stay with them." said Rae.

Police station.

Dr. Loonis and Sheriff Starr went in there. Papers, cords and bodies were all over the floor. Graffitti on the wall said "FUCK BAD GUYS! FUCK WITCHES! LOVE MICHAEL!"

"How can a person do this?" asked Sheriff Starr.

"He's not a person, damn stupid asshole bitch!" said Dr. Loonis. "He's evil!"

The two walked back outside.

People from a bar were outside.

"What's going on here?" asked one of them.

"Michael Meyers is here and he's after Jacie Thompson-Harris." said Dr. Loonis.

"Let's get this Meyers man!" said a bartender. They all got in their trucks and left.

"Loonis, you just created a lynch mob!" said Sheriff Starr.

"Damn stupid asshole bitch, have you forgotten what you saw in there?" asked Dr. Loonis. "They're your only line of defense!

"Just in case you forgot, my name's Starr." said Sheriff Starr.

"Really?" asked Dr. Loonis. "I thought it was Damn Shit Damn Damn." 


	4. Parodies Of Scenes 16 to Half of 18

Chapter 4: Parodies Of Scenes 16-Half of 18

Park.

The bartenders were shooting at someone.

"He disappeared." said the bartender.

They ran up to see who it was.

"Damn. It's the ice cream man." said one of the people.

"Shit." said the bartender. "Free ice cream tonight, but none tomorrow... Grab all the ice cream you can!"

"You know where the hydrants are?" asked a german shepherd.

The people looked at him weird.

"My name's Charlie Barkin." said the german shepherd.

"Wrong movie, dipshit!" said the bartender.

Meanwhile, Rae was looking for Jacie.

She saw Michael.

"Help me!" she screamed, running away from him.

"What the fuck, woman!" he shouted and took the mask off, running toward her.

She was now calmed down.

"My name's Gary Rydell." said the person. "You're supposed to be inside. What are you doing out here?" he asked putting the mask in his pocket.

"I'm looking for my sister, Jacie." said Rae. "I'm Rae Corti."

"I'll help you look." said Gary. "Take these." he said pulling a knife and an orange witch mask out of his pockets.

"Some guy tried to kill me." he said. "If you use these, at least he might think you're just another killer."

"Isn't this a Golden Leaf mask?" asked Rae.

"The trademark on the mask was deadly." said Gary. "I took it off and threw it in acid. It's safe."

Rae put the mask on and took the knife.

Gary and Rae walked up the road.

"Rae!" Jacie called. "Rae, where are you?"

"Back here, Jacie!" said Rae.

Jacie turned around and saw Rae, then ran up to her.

Rae took off the mask.

"Jacie, don't run away again!" said Rae. "Put on your mask, Jacie!"

"Take this knife." said Gary.

Jacie took it. Rae put on her mask.

A police car pulled up.

"Get in the car!" Dr. Loonis said to Rae and Jacie.

They got in.

"Man, follow us!" said Dr. Loonis.

"I would agree with doing that!" Gary said, happily.

Gary got in an orange Lamborghini Murcielago and followed Starr, Loonis, Jacie and Rae.

Dr. Loonis saw two Michaels and four blue shirted, blue jeaned, clown masked people. (Two for each Michael).

Dr. Loonis pointed a magnum at three of them.

"Don't shoot!" all six begged, taking off their masks.

"What's up with the clown masked people?" asked Dr. Loonis.

"They are imitating Michael's two biggest fans. They tried to kill me." said Rae.

They showed up at Sheriff Starr's house where Grady and Kathleen were.

"What's going on?" asked Kathleen.

"They're gonna have to stay here for a while." said Sheriff Starr.

Sheriff Starr turned on his generator.

The TV turned on. A Golden Leaf commercial came on and played its theme in metal.

"Fuckin' fuckin' Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, fuckin' fuckin' Halloween, Golden Leaf!"

"I hate this damn commercial!" said Rae.

Loonis, Starr, Grady, another cop and Gary boarded up the doors and windows.

"What are you doing?" asked Jacie. "Michael Meyers is your uncle. We have to protect you from him."

Dr. Loonis opened the door.

"Where are you going?" asked a deputy.

"I'm going to look for Michael, Shit Damn Shit Shit." said Dr. Loonis.

"Name's Deputy." said the deputy.

"Sorry." said Dr. Loonis.

"Do you know how to stop Michael?" asked Deputy.

"I don't know." said Dr. Loonis. "Maybe no one knows how." he said and paused. "I've got to try." he said as he went out the door. 


	5. Parodies Of The Other Half Of 18 to 21

Chapter 5: Parodies Of The Other Half Of Scene 18-21

Rae and Kathleen were downstairs in the kitchen.

"Are you looking for this?" Rae asked Kathleen, giving her a glass of sugar.

"I didn't know you and Grady had anything, bitch!" said Kathleen.

"You knew! You just didn't care!" said Rae.

"He's not married." said Kathleen. "Besides, I've got the right to do what's best for me."

Rae snapped her fingers and the clown masked, blue shirted, blue jeaned killers stabbed her until almost lifeless.

"Have some coffee." said Rae, dumping hot coffee on Kathleen's face, killing her.

"I think I like coffee now." said Rae.

Sheriff Starr's desk in his house.

He was on the radio.

"Bill Starr." said Sheriff Starr. "Answer me, dammit!"

"What's going on?" asked Rae.

"Stay by the radio." said Sheriff Starr. "Answer it when needed."

He left the room.

In a bed room, Jacie just woke up.

"Rae?" called Jacie.

Someone speaks on radio.

"Okay." said Rae over the radio. "Great. We'll be waiting."

Radio: 10-4 Over.

"Over and out." said Rae.

Radio: We interrupt this station to give you an annoying migrane. Fuckin' fuckin' Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, fuckin' fuckin' Halloween, Golden Leaf!

Rae rolled her eyes.

She went downstairs.

"Deputy? Deputy?" called Rae, then saw his body and screamed.

She ran back upstairs to get Jacie.

"Jacie!" cried Rae.

Rae ran back downstairs and ran into Grady.

"I've gotta find Jacie, Ass Shit Ass Ass!" said Rae.

"The name's Grady!" said Grady.

Jacie and Gary walked out of a room.

"Jacie!" Rae said, happily.

"Rae!" shouted Grady and looked to see Michael and his two biggest fans downstairs by the fire place.

"Grady!" shouted Rae.

Grady pulled the trigger and it didn't do anything.

"Kill 'em Michael, kill 'em!" said the girl.

Michael climbed the stairs.

"Come with us, Grady!" shouted Rae.

"Go!" shouted Grady.

"Grady!" shouted Rae.

"Get up there, Rae!" shouted Grady.

1901 by Phoenix played as Michael walked up the stairs.

"Grady, come with us!" shouted Rae.

"Get up there, Rae!" shouted Grady.

"Grady!" shouted Rae and Jacie.

"Go!" shouted Grady.

The girl fan started dancing with Grady and threw him out a window to finish off the dance.

"Let's go!" said Gary to Rae and Jacie.

Rae and Jacie ran up to the attic.

"Leave us alone!" shouted Rae.

"Leave us alone!" repeated Jacie.

Rae, Jacie and Gary got to the window.

"Get down, Jacie!" said Rae and threw a suitcase through the window. "Get on my back, Jacie!"

Jacie got on Rae's back.

Rae, Jacie and Gary got on the roof and started climbing. A shingle broke and Jacie began sliding down.

"Weeee!" said Jacie.

"Grab on, Jacie!" said Rae.

Jacie got back on Rae's back and they went up the roof more. On the other side, Michael and his two fans had just made it to the top.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Jacie.

Flyleaf- I'm So Sick

"You're next!" said the girl fan.

The three killers got on their feet and walked toward Rae and Jacie.

Gary picked up a golden trademark from a Golden Leaf mask. It turned blue and incenerated Gary with a laser.

"Gary!" screamed Rae.

Rae lowered Jacie to a lower part of the roof.

Michael and his fans appeared. Michael stabbed Rae in the hand and didn't remove the knife.

"Aaaahhhh!" screamed Rae in pain.

"You'll be next!" said the boy fan.

"Jacie, jump!" shouted Rae.

Jacie jumped onto the ground.

"Rae, I know it will hurt, but pull your hand free from the knife." said Gary's spirit.

Rae obeyed and fell to the ground.

"Dammit!" shouted the boy fan. "You should've killed her, Michael!"

"Rae!" cried Jacie. "Please don't be dead!"

"Michael, they're still down there." said the girl fan.

Jacie ran away. 


	6. Parodies Of Scenes 22 & 23

Chapter 6: Parodies Of Scenes 22 & 23

"Help! Help me! Somebody help!" cried Jacie.

Meanwhile, back at Sheriff Starr's house.

Rae was the only one there now. She got up.

Jacie was running on the road.

An ice cream truck drove by.

Ice cream truck speaker: Fuckin' fuckin' Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, fuckin' fuckin' Halloween, Golden Leaf!

"Shut up about Golden Leaf!" shouted Jacie.

The ice cream truck backed up.

Ice cream truck speaker: fuckin' fuckin' Halloween, Golden Leaf!

Jacie rolled her eyes when Dr. Loonis grabbed her.

"What are you doing out here alone?" asked Dr. Loonis.

"Everybody's dead!" cried Jacie. "I just wanna go home!"

"You can't!" said Dr. Loonis. "That's the first place they'll look!"

"Where's the schoolhouse?" he asked.

"It's over there!" said Jacie, pointing behind them.

They made it to the school building and Dr. Loonis shot the door.

"Hey!" shouted a teacher. "You destroyed school property!"

"It's for the right reasons." said Dr. Loonis and took Jacie inside.

They saw two people.

A girl wore a green jacket and a boy wore a red jacket.

"I'm Lelly." said the girl.

"And I'm James." said the boy.

"Follow us! We know a good hiding spot!" said the girl.

The two followed Lelly and James until they lost them. They caught up with Lelly and James and found them standing on each side of Michael with their jackets un-zipped, revealing their blue "I LOVE MICHAEL" shirts.

"Why do you hate Michael so much?" asked Lelly.

"Why do you wanna kill him?" asked James.

"Why do you wanna change him?" asked Lelly.

"Michael is an endangerment!" shouted Dr. Loonis. "He must be destroyed, Shit Damn Shit Shit!"

Lelly and James put on their clown masks.

"You'll see very soon." said James. "That won't happen this time."

"Attack them, Michael!" shouted Lelly.

Michael threw Dr. Loonis out a window.

"You have no escape, Jacie Thompson-Harris!" said Lelly and chased her down the stairs.

Michael came down the stairs and Rae sprayed Michael with a fire extinguisher. She grabbed Jacie and ran outside saying "I think we're moving to Clause Vira."

The bar trucks arrived.

"Get in." said the bartender.

Rae and Jacie got in.

Road.

A Halloween III theme (posted on rocker54 dot yolasite dot com as soon as possible).

Michael threw people off the truck and killed the driver. Rae threw him out of the truck and scooted over to the driver's side and started driving.

Too Young by Phoenix begins to play.

(From an outside view): Rae was now driving a yellow and violet blue van.

(From an inside view): Michael grabbed Rae's shirt.

(From an outside view): Now, Rae was driving an ice cream truck.

(From an inside view): Michael grabbed Rae's face.

(From an outside view): Michael was on the roof of the ice cream truck, reaching in.

(From an inside view): Rae and Jacie were both clowns and Michael grabbed Rae's shirt.

James shot the ice cream truck with a bazooka.

Too Young stops playing.

It then went up in the air and hit the ground on its roof and slid.

"I said we'd win." said James.

"I believed you." said Lelly with a shovel on her back.

T.I. featuring Rihanna- Live Your Life

THE END

Be on the lookout for an alternate ending. 


End file.
